


Gotta Be Somebody

by Valisandre



Series: LionTrust Week 2018 [1]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: LTWeek18, LionTrust, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valisandre/pseuds/Valisandre
Summary: LionTrust Week! Day 1: date(s)*all of these fics will be stand alone stories, unaffiliated with any works I have or will have*





	Gotta Be Somebody

Khadgar was sitting in the library, where he always was after agreeing to stay on as Mage Consul. He was currently buried in a book in the far corner, oblivious to the fact Anduin had just walked into the library and was leaning against a bookcase watching him. 

 

Anduin watched the mage as he read, smirking to himself at how he seemed to be absorbed and unaware of the world around him. He was pretty sure Gul’dan himself could barge in and the mage wouldn’t notice. He had almost forgotten the reason he had come to the library to speak to Khadgar to begin with. Once that thought came creeping back into his mind, he swallowed hard and tried to build the nerve back up. It was Taria’s idea, that woman was too perceptive for anyone’s good it seemed. Now was a good of a time as ever, he supposed. The worst that could happen was Khadgar would say no, though he had hoped he wouldn’t. He cleared his throat to get the mage’s attention, not moving from his spot. 

 

Khadgar jerked his head up from the book, seeing Anduin leaning against the bookcase. How long had he been there? “Oh, hey Anduin. Did you need something?” He studied the warrior’s eyes, he looked, nervous? That didn’t make sense. He stood and walked towards him, since Anduin didn’t seem to be keen on moving from his position on the bookcase. 

 

“I was actually wondering if you wanted to get dinner? Just the two of us?” Anduin blurted out, unsure if Khadgar would understand if he was asking him on a date. 

 

“I, uh, sure? Are we not eating with Taria and the kids?” Khadgar would be lying if he didn’t say he was looking forward to spending time alone with Anduin, but he wasn’t sure he wanted  _ him _ to know that. He wasn’t good at this whole emotions and expressing them thing. 

 

“No, I was thinking maybe we could spend some time alone, we don’t get to do that a lot…” Anduin trailed off, realizing he was turning a brilliant shade of red. 

 

Khadgar noticed Anduin blushing and it clicked, he was asking him on a date. “Sure.” he replied quickly, trying to spare the warrior anymore embarrassment, smiling he added “I’d love to.”

 

Anduin beamed at Khadgar in response, “Great, I’ll meet you at the steps in an hour?” he said, before heading towards his quarters. Khadgar smiled to himself before heading towards his own. 

 

\-------------

 

Anduin was pleased with how easily the two seemed to fall into conversation over their meal, and he had even gotten Khadgar to try wine, which the mage ended up really enjoying. He stuck with his preferred mead, and laughed loudly when Khadgar tried some and choked. “I’ll stick with the wine, thanks.” he said once he quit gagging. 

 

“Wanna take a walk?” Khadgar suggested once they had finished their food and the last round of drinks they had ordered. He wasn’t ready to head back to the keep, he was enjoying Anduin’s company quite a bit. They headed outside after Anduin paid their tab and started walking leisurely towards the harbor. Khadgar let them fall into a comfortable silence, content just being in Anduin’s presence. It seemed the warrior was feeling the same way as they made their way through the streets. 

 

Anduin leaned on the wall, looking over the docks before looking over to Khadgar who had done the same. Whenever they were out this way, for one reason or another, the mage always looked longingly towards the sea. He wondered if Khadgar had ever been to Kalimdor or even sailed on a ship. They portaled places or took the gryphons, when they had to leave Stormwind. 

 

Khadgar felt Anduin’s gaze on him and turned to face him, standing up straight. “What is it?” he asked, curious what the look he was giving him meant. Anduin stood as well, smirking a little, “I was just curious if you’ve been to Kalimdor or even on a ship before.” Khadgar laughed, “No, actually.” he looked back out towards the sea, wondering what type of history he could get lost in if they ever went to Kalimdor. 

 

Anduin moved closer to Khadgar, cupping his chin and turning the mage’s focus back to himself. “Maybe one day I’ll take you, spell-chucker.” he said with a smile before kissing Khadgar gently. 

 

Khadgar was surprised at first when Anduin kissed him, but quickly returned the kiss, threading his hand through the hair on the back of the warrior’s head. Maybe it wasn’t too hard to figure out how to express his emotions after all. 


End file.
